


Another weekend

by Patatarte



Series: Love around the living room [3]
Category: cowchop
Genre: Cuddles, Ein - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, also sweet and quiet time, and celia are here, mishka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Aleks buys groceries for James, sweet times ensue





	Another weekend

Aleks stretches his arms after he’s done with the groceries. The sky is a light blue with some pink in it, still hot, but at least the sun is down. He puts the bags in James’ car and drives it away, to the little home.

At this hour there’s not a lot of traffic, and so Aleks lets his mind wanders while driving, listening to the dumb radio James loves so much. Aleks prefers CDs more, but he can’t deny liking some of the songs he’s hearing.

Soon enough he arrives in James’ street, the too quiet neighborhood he never believed he’d end living in. He gets the groceries out and tries to open the door with one finger, glad that James did not lock it. He’s smiling, ready to give random facts about the shoppers he met but there’s nobody in the living room, every shutters are closed.

Aleks is a little disappointed but keeps a small smile as he takes his shoes off and puts the car’s keys slowly on the small table, careful not to make any noise. Sometimes James feels burned out and needs silence, and Aleks isn’t that much of an asshole to deny it. Mishka sees him from the couch but says nothing like the good girl she is while Ein isn’t around to be seen.

So the russian puts the groceries on the kitchen counter, only taking out the ones for the fridge and leaving the rest like that. It’s not that he’s lazy but he doesn’t have a clue what they’ll eat tonight so better have everything right there. He likes the room like that, the left over of the outside light coming through. It looks like vacations.

His mind goes back to James as he sees a cup of water next to the sink, almost full. James does that when he takes medicine. Aleks takes his phone out of his pocket to check any text from him but there’s nothing but Brett’s snaps teasing him because he declined the invitation to a party this weekend.

The phone is left on the kitchen counter, with his vest and sunglasses as he walks towards the bedroom. The door isn’t fully closed so he pushes it slowly to see inside. It’s getting darker outside, the shutters are also almost fully closed, but he can see James lying on the bed, his back on him.

Ein is on the floor, sleeping and oblivious to Aleks, which is good because she’s a noisy one. Celia is also in the room, small eyes looking at him, she’s leaving her hairs on James’ pile of clothe left on a chair. Perhaps Aleks should let them alone for a while, until James feels good enough to find him in the living room ?

He hears the blankets shuffles as James turns around and looks at him with tired eyes, moving his long hair out of his face. They look at each other for a second, and James gives a small smile that only fuels Aleks to walks in the room and drops to his knees just before James’ face. It’s tender, really, because Aleks always worries when James feels sick, he can’t help it.

“You got the oranges ?” is all James says and that makes Aleks laughs, the laugh he’s always embarassed about but that James loves because it’s not a fake one.

Of course it wakes up Ein who barks before jumping on Aleks (as much as stubby legs can help you jump), and soon enough Mishka joins to the chaos. Aleks tries to stops the assault by petting them but they stop as soon as James grunts deeply, covering his eyes with his arm, turning again to be on his back.

Aleks stops petting the dogs and puts his elbows on the matress, his fingers brushing against James’ arm to get his attention.

“Are you okay ?” his voice is soft, he’s not going to pull up a prank or mock James right now. Maybe later.

“Mmh. Got an headache.” He exales slowly, clearly annoyed by his situation.

“You need glasses, man.”

That sentence is ignored, because Aleks says it too much for James to care. Even if he might be right. But James ignores it even more because he feels the russian stands up and moves around the room. He wonders what he’s about to do when he feels the mattress sinks a little next to him.

“What are you doing, Aleksandr ?” He doesn’t take his arm out of his eyes to look, but feels Aleks’ breathing getting closer to his neck.

He thinks Aleks will meme him like he sometimes does, but no. He just pushes his nose slowly against his jaw, looking for the best position, an arm on James’ chest, a leg on his leg. James is fairly sure he’s living with two cats and two dogs. He can almost hear him purr.

“So what about the oranges ?” Whispers.

“I got them, chill.” Annoyed whispers.

That’s only after he recieves the answer that James turns again, forcing Aleks to moves because that’s not how he wants to be. Aleks lets him, even so because he’s in the mood for pleasing James today. The roles are reversed as James hides his face against the russian’s chest, bumping even so slightly into his chin, fists full of Aleks’ shirt without any care if it’s one of his favorite or not.

Aleks says nothing, just puts his arms around him, kissing his hair and closing his eyes. He’s not against a nap either. When they’ll wake up they’ll walk the dogs, then maybe a movie or a game, like a nice and chill weekend.

His thoughs are disturbed by kisses as James tried to push the shirt down a little to expose some of his throat. The kisses are insistant and Aleks just can’t ignore them as he gives a chuckles.

“What are you doing ? You have an headache, idiot.”

“m'bored” is all James says as an excuse for sliding his hand under Aleks’ shirt.

And James have the audacity to say Aleks is an attention whore and a cat ? Not really surprising but…Guess the nap will not happen.


End file.
